swbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperdrive Burnout
The band Hyperdrive Burnout has had a storied career. Starting out as a small time, playing in dive bar, band, the group has recently achieved great success with the release of their self-titled album, “Hyperdrive Burnout”. HDB has notoriously been a thorn in the Imperial Board of Culture’s side, with many of their singles being branded scarlett due to offensive or questionable material. But with the introduction of a new band manager and the same producer from Cassie LaRue’s last album, Bob Asteroid, HDB has seen almost every single released off of their latest album go viral across the holonet. Some of their songs are neutral or could even be said to carry a pro-government message, when in reality, the band states that their message is meant for the underground movements that support the Alliance to Restore the Republic. None of the band members will admit that openly or go on the record for that, though. As the band embarks on the Core World leg of their concert tour, many are expecting a stunning follow-up album to be released next year, after Feat Day. Band Members 'Jams Holfeld' Founder and lead singer for the group, Holfeld has a storied history with Hyperdrive Burnout, counting everything from spice addiction to stage mishaps. Holfeld, while one of the band’s main creative influences, has preferred to remain quiet when it comes to speaking on behalf of the band. Holfeld also acts as the interm manager for the band while on tour, handling bookings and setting up recording sessions. Jams has been to treatment twice during the band's career to attempt to cure himself of a terrible dependence on the spice, Ryll. This has also impacted his life outside of the band as he has been married and divorced 3 times. 'Lars Uldrik' Drummer and probably the most vocal of the band, Uldrik is the most controvesial member of Hyperdrive Burnout. Most of the controversy around Lars stems from his outspoken, credit-hungry approach to illegal use and downlaod of the band’s songs over pirate holonet channels. Uldrik has spoken out against numerous individuals about the use of the band’s music without the consent of the band and how it affects their “way of making a living.” Critics of Uldrik state that it shows a greedy side to the man, branding him pro-Imperial and putting question in the minds of those who use to hold true to the band’s rumored support of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. 'Dirk Helmet' The gifted and probably most talented musician from Hyperdrive Burnout, Helmet has been beside Uldrik with the band’s battle against priracy of their music. Still, many can ignore that fact and focus on the great talent the man brings to the studio and stage when he palys his instrument. 'Jace Nywsall' Jace is the member of the band that has kept it from falling into the pro-Imperial cart totally. While not outspoken or boastful about his support of the Rebel Alliance, Nywsall has been seen taking holopics with quite a few fans who are questionable about their loyalties towards the Imperial New Order. Jace is very much the typical rockin’ band member. One who lives to play and enjoys performing live. Jace is also working on a side project with Annadale Fayde. Albums and Songs *'Frag “Em All' – Singles: Seek and Destroy, Metal Militia, Am I Evil?; all scarlett rating. *'Ride the Lightning '– Singles: Fade to Black, Fight Fire with Fire, Escape *'And Justice for All '– Singles: One, Harvester of Sorrow, Eye of the Beholder, To Live is to Die; all scarlett rating. *'Hyperdrive Burnout '– Singles: Wherever I May Roam, Struggle Within, Sad but True, Through the Never Notes Hyperdrive Burnout is a parody of the actual band, Metallica. Credit to Wikipedia for some of the information used in creating this article. Having been such a big Metallica fan in the past, it felt natural to include them in the Star Wars universe. No copyright infringement is intended. Category:Entertainment